(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector installation structure for a fuel tank which is attached to a wall of a fuel tank for an automobile or the like and is used to connector electrical devices in the tank to an external power source.
(2) Statement of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a connector installation structure for a fuel tank is known from, for example, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. SHO 63-211577 (1988). For convenience of explanation, a conventional connector installation structure will be described below by referring to FIG. 16. FIG. 16 is a longitudinal sectional view of the conventional connector installation structure.
A connector 1 is formed to have a substantially L-shaped configuration and is provided on its opposite ends with male connection portions 52 and 53 adapted to be coupled to mating female connectors C2 and C3, respectively. On the other hand, a lid plate 54 of a fuel tank (not shown) is provided with an attaching hole 55 through which a sleeve 56 is secured by means of soldering. The inner connection portion 52 of the connector 51 is fitted in the sleeve 56 through a seal ring 57 in a water-tight manner. The connector 51 is secured to the lid plate 54 by caulking tongues 58 provided on a lower end of the sleeve 56 onto an engaging stepped portion 59 in the outer periphery of the connector 51.
However, the conventional connector installation structure requires additional equipment for caulking and thus entails additional costs for such equipment. It is also necessary to provide a space for receiving a caulking tool inside the lid plate 54. It will be difficult, however, to define such a space in the fuel tank due to space constraints and the existence of devices such as a fuel supply pump and pipes, a fuel gauge, and the like around the caulking space. Caulking work also increases steps in the attaching process.